Cult of Dao
The Cult of Dao is a religious cult who worship Anathemus and his shining gift to the world. Origins After Anathemus' destruction at the hands of the Titan Princes, his essence and will was spread throughout the entire Omniverse, beginning the Anathium Plague. The 'Omniverse' (really a universe) called the Shining Kaiju Verse was the first to be completely infected with Anathium, with the infection starting on Planet Dao. The planet had a primitive sentient species, of which one person inherited "The Will of Dao" and became the First Prophet, and founded the Cult of Dao by appearing as a Messianic figure to the people, spreading the message of his God which was to convert the people to his ways and to "kill the filty Xeno". The First Prophet converted the people while spreading the infection through rituals. Over time, the entire planet was infected with Anathium. The title of Prophet would be passed down through Succession Rituals to a chosen one, until one day, a being who took up the name Dao appeared. Long before then, the Cult had found a way of interplanetary, and then intergalactic travel, and spread their teachings eveywhere without a force to stop them. By Dao's time, the Cult had limited interuniversal travel technologies. Dao heard his lord's voice, telling him to find the fabled Chosen One so that he can revive the rightful God of the Omniverse. So Dao set off by himself, eager to find this chosen one, and stumbled upin the Rift Café, which he tried to assault but failed miserably, and was then bammished from the universe...by himself. Unknown to him, the Titan Princes sensed the corruption of the Shining Kaiju Verse and utterly destroyed it. Dao floated around in the space between spaces and found another like him. And so, the ultimate misson of the Cult of Dao was complete, and Omniversal armageddon began. Gods The cult worships several gods. *Anathemus/Lord Bá Đạo: The God King and Saviour who would return to this world and spread his glory. *Shiny: The Spreader of Love and Light. *Shiny Lord: The Fragment of the True God. Members *The First Prophet of The Cult of Dao: The first Infected in the Cult of Dao, and its founder. Claimed to have heard the "voice of God", and became a Messianic figure. Though long dead his teachings have spread throughout the Shining Kaiju Verse. *Dao: The last Prophet of the Cult and only survivor of the destruction of the Shining Kaiju Verse. Was told by the "voice of Shiny" to find the Chisen One. *Countless others in the Shining Kaiju Verse and several other universes. Rituals *Succession Ritual: The passing of the title of Prophet to the next successor. It is a barbaric one, which involves a lot of nonsensical prayers, Cringe Magic, and then having the successor eating the cooked remains of the predecessor. The successors are chosen based on their faith, knowledge, and reliability. On a larger scale (which this religion eventually grew to be), candidates must write "great religious books" and present them to a council of judges, before the winner is selected. Though in reality none of this has anything to do with "Succession" at all but they're all too stupid to realise that the "voice of God" is really Anathemus' will talking to them in the back of their heads, and "successors" are just people he finds more suited to carry out his deeds. *Initiation Ritual: A ritual to initiate new members jnto the Cult. They must bathe in the water of a "holy" lake on Planet Dao, or drink its holy water. They must then perform several tasks, and then they are officially in the Cult. *Invoking Ritual: Performed on those who wish to ascend the ranks within the Cult. They must sacrifice their loved ones and discard everything dear to them. *Conversion Ritual: Not really a ritual at all, just horrifying torture until the victim is infected with Anathium and decides to convert themselves or are too stupid to do anything about it. *Extermination Ritual: The Prophet can declare an extermination order on heretics, though this is followed by prayers and offerings to their gods. *Gateway Ritual: A prophet once used the intense gravitational waves between two very close planets, and his own Anathium energy, to make a space gate that acted as a shortcut between tbe two planets. However the portal opened up in the sky and the invading Infecteds fell to their deaths. Notable Feats *The First Prophet converted the entire planet to his religion. *Used the Gateway Ritual to attack a nearby planet. Though the cultists lost, the planet was infected. *Converted Shiny and seperated it from Ahiny. *Spread the teachings and ways of Dao throughout the universe. *Spread Anathium to "clean" universes (this took many generations and the effects were, on an Omniversal scale, negligible). *Found the Chosen One and revived Lord Bá Đạo. Category:Lord Ba Dao vs Omniverse Category:Fan Concepts Category:Fan Organizations Category:W.I.P. Category:Shiny is Love, Ahiny is life.